FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to phase change inks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a phase change carrier composition containing the combination of at least one urethane resin, at least one mixed urethane/urea resin, at least one mono-amide, and at least one organoleptic maskant or fragrant additive. Additionally, the present invention relates to inks useful for printing applications formed by adding colorant materials to such carrier compositions. Still further, the present invention relates to processes of using these phase change ink compositions in a printing device.